scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chronos Apóvlita
Chronos is a 53 year old Greek man that serves as an elite fighter in the Vultures group. He is a tall and strong man that specializes in assault rifles and automated turrets. His main weapon is a SCAR-L assault rifle with several attachments. He is adept at conserving ammunition, and can slow down a charging Faded horde toward their base within minutes of battle. History Chronos has been living in the Old World most of his life. He grew up with a strict and somewhat abusive Greek family, yet learned most of his skills from his youth. He refuses to talk about his past, and more specifically his spouse. He owns a bracelet that was given by his spouse with several unknown Greek writings on it. He claims that he now lives in a world heartbroken, which he implies is worse than the undead apocalypse itself. Appearance He is a tall and strong middle-aged man with aging light brown hair. He is most notable for his scar going across his face in a diagonal cut. He wears very traditional and modern clothing, which appears clean and upper-class leveled. He enjoys wearing an ancient Greek soldier helmet to display his patriotism. He has his rifle on his back at all-times, even when he is resting. Chronos also wear a leather layer on top of his casual clothes to defend himself from any potential attack. Personality Chronos is an aggressive man, and does not enjoy socializing. He believes that communication should only be allowed in battle or for trade. Despite this belief, he takes high interest in preaching of Solomon Volney and the Soul Concept. Chronos is an opportunist, and can outwit most individuals with his sheer reflexes and specific maneuvers. He is traditional, loyal, patient, and observant. Chronos has immense belief and faith in his group leader, Mira Nyx. He follows every law, rule, and operation with incredible obedience and accuracy. He believes in quickly taking out the opposition, and becomes frustrated by their presence. He does not believe in negotiations, and feels as though his enemies could easily have an advantage if the group allows them an opportunity. He continually reminds the group that intimidation is key, and to strike the enemy at the most unexpected moments. Traits & Abilities Chronos would be considered the head guard of the Vulture society. He patrols the perimeter, and travels to different nearby outposts to ensure that they have a secure border between them and Mortimer Bank Co. Chronos has been influenced by his father to always act in order to defend his family, which he holds close to his heart when it comes to the Vultures and his leader. His main hobby is to headshot Faded at various angles such as rooftops, and vehicle chassis. He receives most of his ammunition from trade, as scavenging is always in his daily schedule. He rivals sharpshooters such as Esther Carina in terms of accuracy, however due to the spread of his assault weapon, he can often miss. Abilities Chronos has a specific ability regarding his rifle named Overheated. This ability allows him to activate an overcharge mechanism in his rifle in which fires all of his rounds in his clip at once. This causes the twenty bullets to fire in one single, yet inaccurate direction. Not only is this ability inaccurate, but it breaks his weapon in the process leaving him to be unarmed. Trivia * This character had been inspired by the creator of Scarf Heroes' college history class, learning Greek and Roman empires. ** The creator of Scarf Heroes believes it allows more metaphor and symbolism in the lore across more cultures. * Chronos is named after the Greek God with the same name. ** Chronos is the God of Time. *** The last name of the character Chronos is Greek for "Waste". **** This implies his name could mean "Waste Time". * This character has potentially as much loyalty as Janet. Category:Vultures Category:Rival Category:Scarf Heroes Anime